Benutzer:NRGSille/Das Ende
„'Das Ende'“ ist ein alternatives Ende von NRGSille. In diesem Ende werden mehr Fragen beantwortet, es orientiert sich auch am originalen Ende, damit es besser zu den vorhergegangenen Episoden passt und daher durch das originale Ende problemlos ersetzt werden könnte. Inhalt Alternative Zeitlinie fragt Desmond, was er vorhat.]] Kate fährt mit Desmond in Hurleys Camaro und sie halten an einer Kirche an. Desmond beobachtet die Kirche und Kate fragt, was denn nun los wäre, und warum sie von ihm aus dem Gefängnis befreit wurde, und was sie mit ihm auf einem Konzert soll. Desmond antwortet, dass ihr das keiner sagen kann, sie müsse sich erst erinnern. Er sagt ihr, wie sein Name ist und, obwohl sie es noch nicht realisiert hat, ein Freund sei, und was er will ist, zu gehen. Kate fragt, wohin er gehen will und Desmond fährt los, um es ihr zu zeigen. Das Flightline Motel weigert sich, mit Hugo Reyes zu dem Konzert zu gehen.]] Hurley erreicht mit Sayid das Flightline Motel. Sayid ist nervös und fragt sich, was Hurley vor hat. Hurley bietet Sayid eine Betäubungspistole an und fragt ihn, ob es ihm nicht irgendwie bekannt vor kommt: Er und Hurley mit Betäubungsgewehr vor einem Motel. Sayid schüttelt den Kopf und sagt, dass Hurley verrückt sei. Hurley bestätigt, dass er verrückt ist und bittet Sayid, kurz zu warten. Sayid fragt, was wäre, wenn er nicht warten würde. Hurley erwidert, dass es seine Entscheidung ist, aber er glücklich sein würde, wenn er bei Hurley bleibt. Hurley klopft an Zimmer 102 und der betrunkene Charlie öffnet die Tür. Hurley fragt, ob er auf dem Konzert spielen könnte, denn es sei das wichtigste, was er je gespielt habe. Charlie weigert sich, darauf beschiesst Hurley ihn mit einen Betäubungspfeil. Er trägt Charlie dann zu sein Auto und legt ihn in den Kofferraum. Das Benefiz Konzert thumb|[[Miles Straume/Alternativer Zeitstrahl|Miles hat Sayid entdeckt.]] Hurley und Sayid erreichen das Konzert. Miles ist auch dort und sieht Sayid, daraufhin ruft er seinen Kollegen Ford an, um ihn zu erzählen, dass Sayid wohl entkommen ist. Miles fragt Ford, ob er nachsehen kann, ob Sun Paik, ein Opfer bei der Schiesserei, die Jarrah begonnen hat, im Krankenhaus sicher ist. Dann folgt Miles Hurley und Sayid und stellt sie zur Rede. Hurley sagt zu Miles, dass er ihn kennt und sie sich immer gern über Zeitreisen unterhalten hätten. Miles schaut Hurley an und fragt, wovon er redet. Hurley fragt Miles, warum sein Vater denn wohl Chang heisse und er Straume. Miles wird sauer und fragt, woher Hurley seinen Vater kennt und was das soll. Er greift sich Sayid und will ihn verhaften, da bekommt er eine kurze Rückblende, wie er Sayid damals in den Baracken abgeführt hat. Sayid nutzt die Chance und überwältigt Miles. Als er ihn mit den Kopf gegen eine Wand schlägt, erinnert sich Miles mehrer Abschnitte seines Insellebens. St. Sebastian Krankenhaus untersucht Suns Baby.]] Im Krankenhaus sitzt Jin an Suns Bettseite, als Dr. Juliet Carlson hereinkommt, um bei Sun eine Ultrashall Unersuchung durchzuführen. Als sie damit anfängt, bekommt Sun Visionen von dem letzten Mal, als Juliet bei Sun einen Ultraschall durchgeführt hat. ♪ Sun hat Tränen in den Augen und sagt Jin, dass sie sich erinnert, als Juliet das Baby auf dem Monitor zeigt. Jin erinnert sich auch und sagt es Sun. Juliet erzählt ihnen, dass es dem Baby gut geht, und ob sie wissen wollen, ob es ein Junge oder Mädchen wird. Sun erwidert, dass es ein Mädchen sein wird und ihr Name ist Ji Yeon. Dr. Shephard spricht mit John Locke vor seiner Operation. Er erzählt John scherzhaft, dass es eine Chance gibt, dass er John dabei tötet, aber er sei sicher, dass er erfolgreich ist und wird John auf der anderen Seite sehen. John fragt Jack nach dem Sarg seines Vaters und Jack sagt, dass er gefunden wurde. John sagt, dass er hofft, dass es ihm Frieden bringen würde. Jack sagt "Wenn ich Sie in Ordnung bringen kann, Mr. Locke, ist das der Frieden, den ich brauche." John lächelt. Jack und Juliet treffen sich, als as Jack sich auf die Operation vorbereitet und Juliet fragt, ob er die Tickets für das Konzert hat, die Jack ihr gibt. David fragt, wer Jacks Ticket nehmen soll und Jack schlägt Claire vor. Juliet sagt, das es sie freuen wird, Jacks Schwester zu treffen, die er während ihrer Ehe nie erwähnt hat. Jack ist sicher, dass Juliet sie lieben wird, weil sie "extrem schwanger" ist. Als Juliet und David gehen, begegnen sie Det. Ford, der gekommen ist, um Sun zu beschützen. Ausserhalb einer Bar und Shannon erinnern sich aneinander.]] Hurley und Sayid sitzen nachts im Auto an einer Strasse. Hurley sagt, dass er Sayid nicht erzählen kann, was was sie machen werden, sondern ihm einfach vertrauen soll. Hurley sagt, dass er Sayid vertrauen würde, weil er ein guter Kerl ist, auch wenn ihm etwas anderes erzählt wurde. ♪ Es kommen zwei Männer aus einer Bar, die sich prügeln, gefolgt von einer blonden Frau, die zu Boden geworfen wird. Sayid steigt aus dem Auto und vertreibt den Mann. Als Sayid Shannons Arm berührt, bekommen beide Erinnerungen von der Insel. Boone, der sich mit den Mann geprügelt hat, geht zu Hurleys Auto und fragt, ob der Kampf es wert war, was Hurley ihm versichert, dass es das war. Sie beobachten, wie Sayid und Shannon sich umarmen und küssen. Das Benefiz Konzert unterhält sich mit Desmond über die alternative Zeitlinie.]] Juliet und David erreichen das Konzert als Gäste, als Juliet einen Anruf aus dem Krankenhaus bekommt, und dort wieder hin muss. Claire und David gehen daher allein. Charlie erwacht Backstage neben Charlotte, die ihn für das Konzert bereit macht. David und Claire setzen sich an Tisch Nummer 23 zu Kate und Desmond. Claire erkennt Kate von daher, als sie ihr im Angel of Mercy Krankenhaus geholfen hat. Pierre Chang hält eine Ansprache für das Konzert, welches im Golden State Museum stattfindet. Während des Konzertes mit Daniel und Drive Shaft entdeckt Charlie Claire. Claire schaut zurück und bekommt ihre Wehen. Sie steht auf und geht raus, Kate folgt ihr. Eloise Widmore setzt sich zu Desmond an den Tisch und sagt ihm, dass er nicht auf sie gehört habe und dass er es unbedingt unterlassen solle, weiter zu machen. Desmond schaut sie an und sagt zu ihr, dass er keine Erklärung verlangt, weil er schon wisse, dass sie die alternative Zeitlinie erschaffen habe. Eloise schaut geschockt und will wissen, woher er dass wissen will. Desmond sagt: "Weil Sie einen Fehler wieder gut machen wollten." Eloise lächelt und sagt, "Mein Lieber, Ihre Fantasie geht mit Ihnen durch, wie bitte schön wäre ich in der Lage..." Desmond unterbricht sie und sagt nur: "Elektromagnetismus". Dann steht er auf und geht. hält ihr neugeborenes Baby.]] Charlie geht nach dem Konzert zurück zum Backstageraum, wo Claire gerade ihr Baby bekommt und Kate sie unterstützt. Kate sagt ihm, dass er Handtücher holen soll. ♪ Während der Geburt von Aaron bekommen Kate und Claire beide ihre Erinnerungen von der Insel zurück. Als Charlie zurückkommt berührt Claire ihn und auch er bekommt seine Erinnerungen zurück. Daniel Widmore geht nach dem Konzert zurück zum Backstageraum und begegnet Charlotte, die gerührt von der ganzen Geschichte ist. Daniel berührt Charlottes Schulter, und auch sie erinnern sich beide an ihr Leben auf der Insel. Desmond kommt hinzu und schaut alle glücklich an. Er fragt Kate, ob sie es nun versteht, Kate nickt und fragt: "Und was jetzt?" Daniel und Charlotte haben auch begriffen und Daniel geht zu Pierre Chang. Er versucht ihm zu erklären, dass etwas katastrophales passiert sein muss, was die Zeit verändert habe. Chang lächelt nur und fragt, wie er denn so etwas sagen könnte. Daniel antwortet: "Weil ich bereits vorher schon durch die Zeit gereist bin und weiss, dass so etwas möglich ist." St. Sebastian Krankenhaus kann seine Beine wieder spüren.]] John Locke wird aus dem Operationssaal gebracht. Die Krankenschwester, die Lockes Bett schiebt, fragt Jack, was mit seinem Hals ist, weil die Wunde wieder blutet. Jack will gerade Feierabend machen, als Locke aus der Narkose aufwacht. Locke sagt, "Es hat geklappt" und er bewegt seinen Zeh. In dem Moment bekommt er Visionen von seiner Ankunft auf der Insel. Er fragt Jack, ob er sich auch erinnert, daraufhin hat Jack auch eine kurze Vision, die er aber abblockt. Locke will aufstehen, aber Jack sagt der Krankenschwester, dass sie Locke Beruhigungsmittel geben soll. John sagt noch: "Ich hoffe dir kann auch jemand zeigen, was ich gesehen habe." and James regain memories of their lives together.]] Sawyer findet Sun und Jin. Sie lächeln ihn an, und als er ihnen ein Foto von Sayid zeigt, sagt Sun, dass sie keinen Schutz vor Sayid benötigen. Sawyer sagt, dass es sein Job ist, sie zu beschützen, aber Sun sagt, sie seinen sicher. Jin fügt hinzu: "Wir sehen uns dann dort." Sawyer ruft hinterher: "Wir sehen uns wo?" Sawyer begegnet Jack und fragt, wo er etwas zu essen bekommen kann. Jack zeigt ihn einen Süssigkeitenautomaten, wo James einen Apollo-Candy-Riegel rausholen will, aber es bleibt stecken. Juliet sieht, wie James versucht, den Riegel herauszubekommen, und sie gibt ihn den Tip, den Stecker herauszuziehen und dann wieder hineinzustecken. James tut dies und Juliet gibt ihn den Schokoriegel und sagt dabei: "Es hat geklappt." Als sich ihre Hände berühren, bekommen beide ihre Erinnerungen von der Insel wieder. Sie umarmen und küssen sich. ♪ Das Benefiz Konzert verspricht Jack, dass er die Erinnerungen verstehen wird.]] Jack erscheint auf dem Konzert, als es vorbei ist, und trifft auf Kate, der er erzählt, dass er nach seinem Sohn sucht. Er erkennt Kate und fragt, woher er sie kennt. Kate erklärt, dass sie seinen Stift auf Flug 815 gestohlen hat, aber dass sie sich auch woanders her kennen würden. Als sie Jack berührt, bekommt er kurze Visionen von ihr auuf der Insel, aber blockt wieder ab. Kate verspricht ihm, dass wenn er mitkommt, er alles verstehen wird. Eloises Kirche und Locke begrüssen sich.]] Locke kommt bei Eloises Kirche an und der Taxifahrer hilft ihm in den Rollstuhl. ♪ Ben sitzt vor der Kirche und John grüsst ihn. Ben sagt, dass die meisten Kandidaten schon drin seien. Als John losrollt, sagt Ben ihm, dass es ihm leid tut, was er John angetan hat, denn er war egoistisch und eifersüchtig auf John. John vergibt ihm, darauf sagt Ben, dass John wohl nichtmehr den Rollstuhl braucht. John bestätigt dies und steht auf. Eloise beobachtet die Szenerie besorgt. John geht mit Ben in die Kirche. ♪ thumb|left|[[Jack X|Jack bekommt letztendlich auch seine Erinnerung zurück.]] Jack und Kate kommen auch an. Jack erzählt Kate, dass hier die Beerdigung seines Vaters stattfindet. Er fragt Kate, was sie hier machen, worauf Kate antwortet, dass Jack auf die Beerdigung seines Vaters geht und das Kate und die anderen warten, bis Jack bereit ist. Jack geht zum Sarg seines Vaters und als er ihn berührt, bekommt er letztendlich auch Visionen von seinem Inselleben. Er realisiert, dass er der Beschützer der Insel war und er etwas tun musste, was nun wieder in Ordnung gebracht werden muss. Jack betritt die Kirche, wo schon alle Anderen, die auch auf der Insel waren, versammelt sind. Sie alle erinnern sich an ihr Inselleben und auch, dass sie dort gestorben sind. Desmond kommt herein und lächelt alle an. Er beginnt zu erklären: "Endlich habe ich euch alle wieder zusammen. Ich muss euch wohl nichtmehr erklären, warum ich euch zusammengebracht habe, aber es ist wohl die Erklärung fällig, warum ihr alle hier seid. Unter dieser Kirche ist eine Station der DHARMA Initiative, die Lamp Post genannt wird. Dieser Ort wird von einer Frau namens Eloise Widmore kontrolliert, die auch dafür verantwortlich ist, dass diese Zeitlinie existiert." thumb|200px|right|[[Eloise Widmore|Eloise berichtet von ihren Erlebnissen nach dem Vorfall.]] Eloise kommt in die Kirche und schaut wütend zu Desmond. Desmond schaut entspannt zu ihr und sagt: "Also Eloise, es ist nun wohl soweit. Keine Geheimnisse mehr. Entweder ich werde ihnen alles erzählen, oder Sie tun es!" Eloise gibt nach und beginnt zu erklären, dabei schaut sie zu Jack, "Damals auf der Insel, da hattet ihr den Plan, die Zukunft zu verändern, indem ihr eine Wasserstoffbombe zündet. Es ist jedoch nichts passiert. Der Himmel leuchtete auf und von euch war niemand mehr da. Wir sind davon ausgegagen, dass ihr tot seid. Aber der Tod meines Sohnes ging mir nahe und ich versuchte eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wie ich den Plan vollenden konnte. Ich wechselte also zur DHARMA Initiative über. Zusammen mit Pierre Chang versucht ich eine Möglichkeit zu finden, die Zukunft zu ändern, jedoch gelang es nicht, weil was immer passiert, das passiert. Nachdem die Schwan-Station fertiggestellt war, stiessen wir nach Bohrungen auf eine Kammer, in dem ein helles Licht zu sehen war. Viele Leute starben am Elektromagnetismus, wir haben jedoch ein System entdeckt. Dieses System leitete das Wasser zum Licht." thumb|left|200px|[[Pierre Chang/Alternativer Zeitstrahl|Pierre Chang erklärt, was die DHARMA Initiative gemacht hat.]] Pierre Chang kommt hinzu, er scheint nun auch seine Erinnerung von der Insel zurück zu haben. Er fügt hinzu: "Das Licht ist reine exotische Materie und es strahlte überaus hell. Es bestand aus einem Kristall, der von dem Vulkanismus der Insel gespeisst wurde. Dieses System ist unseren Berechnungen nach älter als die Menschheit und Gott allein weiss, wer es gebaut hat. Was wir allerdings wissen, ist dass man mit exotischer Materie die Zeit beeinflussen kann." Eloise erklärt weiter, "Das allein reicht mir schon und ich selbst ging in die Kammer, um das System zu aktivieren. Das Wasser lief zum Licht und es machte den Anschein, als würde es an Helligkeit verlieren..." Eloise führt die Gruppe in die Lamp Post Station unterhalb der Kirche. Sie erzählt: "Kurz nachdem ich das System auf der Insel aktivierte, gab es einen hellen Lichtblitz und ich fand mich selbst in der Wüste von Tunesien wieder.. Allerdings 30 Jahre in der Zukunft! Ich begegnete einem Mann, der sich Aaron nannte..." Alle schauen zu Charlie und Claire, die Baby Aaron in den Armen hält. Eloise fährt fort: "Er gab sich als Beschützer der Insel aus und erzählte mir alles über Desmond, die Insel und den Passagieren von Flug 815. Er erzählt weiterhin, dass ich durch das Einleiten von Wasser in die Quelle eine zweite Zeitlinie erschaffen habe, in der alle landen würden, wenn sie sterben. Diese Zeitlinie ist die Rettungsinsel. thumb|right|In der [[Lamp Post unterhalb der Kirche.]] Er sagte mir, dass ich die Geheimnisse für mich behalten muss und nur sicher gehen soll, dass auch alles so eintrifft, wie er mir erzählte." Desmond geht zu Eloise und bedankt sich für Eloises Ehrlichkeit. Er wendet sich zu Jack und sagt: "Nun Jack, du bist der Beschützer der Insel gewesen. Was ist dein Plan, die Insel zu retten?" Jack lächelt und sagt: "Der Plan ist, wie der Plan zuvor, wir alle sind Kandidaten. Sechs von uns müssen zurück in die Originalzeit, um meinen Plan zu vollenden. Diese Welt.. Diese Zeitlinie gehörte zu Jacobs Plan. Deshalb holte er die DHARMA Initiative auf die Insel. Um diese Welt zu erschaffen." Pierre Chang geht ein Licht auf: "Ja natürlich. Die Valenzetti-Gleichung. Sechs Zahlen, sechs Kandidaten. Das ist die Formel, um die Welt zu retten." Jack erklärt: "Ja so ist es. Vorher waren diese Zahlen festgelegt." Hurley fügt hinzu: "Yeah, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, das waren wir. John, ich, James, Sayid, Jack und Jin oder Sun." Chang merkt an, dass ihr Ziel es war, die Formel zu ändern, worauf Jack sagt, "Das tun wir auch, jetzt gerade in diesem Moment. Die Zahlen sind nicht mehr festgelegt. Wir können selbst entscheiden, wer zur Insel zurück geht, um alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen." Auf der Insel als neuer Beschützer der Insel.]] Am Morgen, nachdem Jacob Jack zum neuen Beschützer der Insel ernannt hat, kommt Sawyer zu ihm und fragt, was Jack nun vor hat. Jack sagt, er habe nun den vollen Durchblick. Er erklärt Sawyer, dass Jacob immer seine eigenen Regeln gemacht hat, denn als Beschützer der Insel bestimmt man, welche Regeln auf der Insel gelten. Daher war es ihnen allen auch nicht möglich, dauerhaft der Insel zu entkommen. Sawyer fragt, was für Regeln denn nun gelten würden, worauf Jack sagt: "Ihr könnt nun die Insel verlassen." Kate kommt hinzu und fragt, was denn mit Jack wäre, und ob er mitkommt. Jack sagt, dass Jacob recht damit hatte, dass er das Licht vor dem Mann in Schwarz beschützen muss, denn er will es zum erlischen bringen, weil dann keine Regeln mehr gelten und er alle töten kann. Hurley fragt, was es denn nun mit dem Licht auf sich habe. Jack schaut zu Sawyer und sagt, weisst du noch, wie ihr durch die Zeit gesprungen seid?" Sawyer nickt und Jack fährt fort. "Jacob hat uns alle irgendwann mal besucht und eine Berührung von Jacob hat eine Person nach seinen Regeln spielen lassen, aber das Licht der Insel hat dadurch auch Einfluss auf die Personen. So kam es, dass ihr alle das Licht gesehen habt, als ihr durch die Zeit gesprungen seid, und immer, wenn ihr versucht etwas zu ändern, was nicht den Regeln entspricht, dann gab es einen neuen Zeitsprung." Sawyer geht langsam ein Licht auf und er fragt, was denn mit der DHARMA Initiative wäre, und warum sie auf der Insel waren. Jack erklärt, das die DHARMA Initiative, genau wie alle anderen von Jacob auf die Insel gebracht wurden, und dass sie wohl sein ursprünglicher Plan waren, aber was genau der war, wisse er auch nicht. Sawyer fragt, was denn nun Jacks Plan wäre. Jack sagt, dass sie Desmond finden müssen, bevor der Mann in Schwarz es tut, denn Desmond sei der einzige, der das Licht zum erlischen bringen könnte. Sawyer bietet an, zum Brunnen zu gehen, um nach Desmond zu schauen. Am Brunnen bemerkt, dass Desmond nicht mehr im Brunnen ist.]] Die Überlebenden beobachten den Mann in Schwarz und Ben heimlich am Brunnen. Desmond ist nicht mehr dort drin und der Mann in Schwarz wird ziemlich sauer. Er verwandelt sich in das Rauchmonster und taucht in den Brunnen ab. Sawyer nutzt die Gelegenheit und überwältigt Ben. Er fragt ihn, was er bei Locke vorhat und wo Desmond ist. Ben sagt, er habe keine Ahnung was mit Desmond ist, aber er sein bei Locke, um herauszufinden, was er vor hat. Sawyer sagt, dass sie es schon wissen, er braucht Desmond, um etwas zu tun..." Ben unterbricht Sawyer und fügt hinzu: "...um die Insel zu zerstören." Jack sagt, dass sie Desmond unbedingt vor Locke finden müssen. Plötzlich kommt Vincent angelaufen. Die Überlebenden folgen dem Hund bis zu Rose’ und Bernards Hütte, wo sie Desmond finden. Bernard hat ihn aus den Brunnen befreit. Rose und Bernards Hütte bedroht Rose und Bernard.]] Bernard sagt, dass sie Desmond mitnehmen können, weil sie nichts mit dem zu tun haben wollen, der Desmond in den Brunnen geschmissen hat. Jacks Gruppe und Desmond verlassen daraufhin Rose und Bernards Hütte. ♪ Kurze Zeit später kommt der Mann in Schwarz zu Rose und Bernard und will wissen, ob sie Desmond gesehen haben. Bernard stellt sich dumm und sagt, dass sie mehrere Zeitsprünge gemacht haben und sich im Jahr 1977 befinden. Rose ergänzt scherzhaft, dass Desmond sicher gerade auf dem Festland in der Schule ist. Der Mann in Schwarz schaut skeptisch und zückt sein Messer. Er droht sie umzubringen, wenn sie lügen. Bernard sagt lässig, dass es ihm egal ist und auch wenn er sie umbringt, würde er immer noch nicht schlauer sein. Wütend verlässt der Mann in Schwarz das Lager. Die Baracken When Miles tries to get through to Ben via the walkie talkie, Ben quickly turns it off. ♪ On the other end of the walkie is Miles. He was trying to tell Ben that he has found Richard. Richard wakes and asks Miles,whether the smoke monster is still there to which Miles says no. Richard checks that Miles still has the C-4 as he wants to go to Hydra Island to finish what they started: to blow up the plane. looks at his first gray hair.]] Richard and Miles rush from the Barracks and ready an outrigger. Richard comments on the ominous storm clouds forming and Miles pauses to pluck a single gray hair from Richard's head. Richard smiles and tells Miles of his renewed desire to live. The two begin paddling. ♪ They pass through the debris of the sub, including the dead captain, and find Frank Lapidus hanging on to wreckage in the water. They haul him onto the outrigger and catch him up on the plan to blow up the plane. Frank asks why'd they do that when they could use the plane escape the island, saying, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a pilot." Ausflug zum Licht Sawyer meets up with Jack, Kate and Hurley and tells them Locke plans to destroy the island and how important it is to find Desmond before Locke and Ben do. Jack tells him it doesn't matter who finds Desmond because they are all going to the same place anyway. Sawyer asks what happens then. Jack answers, "And then it ends." ♪ Locke's group and Jack's group meet. Kate reacts by snatching Sawyer's gun and shooting at Locke, but to no effect. Locke tells her to save her bullets. He walks up to Jack and says: "So it's you", adding that he's somewhat surprised that Jacob chose Jack, as he is sort of the obvious choice. Jack corrects him and says he wasn't chosen, but that he volunteered. Locke assumes Jack is going to try and stop him but Jack admits that he can't and will instead go with him. Locke then thinks Jack doesn't understand what he plans to do, but Jack is clear that he certainly does, that he's going to the light, the place Jack has sworn to protect, where he thinks he's going to destroy the island. Jack says Locke won't destroy the island and instead he will kill him and that he'll have to wait to find out how. As they hike toward the Source, Sawyer asks Jack how he is going to kill Locke. Jack simply answers, "Desmond" but that he's not yet sure exactly how it's going to work but that he's sure Jacob brought him back not as bait but as a weapon. When the group reaches the bamboo forest near the Source, Locke draws his knife and says it should just be him, Jack and Desmond from here on. Hurley steps up to Jack and says "I believe in you, dude." Locke comments on the bad storm approaching. thumb|right|Der Blick in die Quelle des [[Das Licht|Lichts.]] Once at the cave of the Source, Locke ties a rope to a tree while Jack ties the other end around Desmond. ♪ Desmond tells Jack that this - killing Locke and destroying the Island - doesn't matter because once he goes into the cave, he'll go to the other reality where they can be with the ones they love, where they never have to see the island again, and where a happier version of Jack exists. ♪ After saying that maybe there's a way he could bring Jack there too, Jack says he already tried that and that he found there are no shortcuts or do-overs; that whatever happened, happened and that all of this matters. The three men enter the cave. wird in das Licht hinabgelassen.]] Jack and Locke enter the cave and begin to lower Desmond into the brilliant abyss. The Man in Black remembers John Locke's memories of Jack and he looking at Desmond down in a hole in the ground, lightheartedly commented on their bickering on whether or not to push the button. Jack cuts him short. "You're not John Locke; you disrespect his memory by wearing his face, but you are nothing like him." Jack insists that John was right about almost everything, and wished he got to tell him this when he was still alive. Locke says John wasn't right about anything and that when the Island drops into the ocean and Jack drops with it, then he will realize this. Jack suggests they just watch and see who turns out to be right, and the two look down the waterfall now that Desmond has reached the bottom. thumb|right|[[Desmond am Sicherungssystem der Insel.]] Desmond reaches a chamber below after passing skeletons. He finds the Source, a glowing pool, filled by a small waterfall, with an elongated stone with ancient markings engraved on it at its center. He enters the water as electromagnetic energy emanates from the source. ♪ Jack and Locke hear his screams. Desmond reaches the center stone and lifts it, like removing a giant stopper in the center of the pool. The stream from the waterfall stops, the electromagnetic force recedes, the light goes out, the pool dries up and there is a red hot glow emitting from the center. Desmond screams "No!" Locke says to a very worried Jack: "It looks like you were wrong." Locke says goodbye and leaves as earthquakes begin to wrack the Island. is shocked to see that he's bleeding.]] Jack chases Locke out of the cave in a fit of fury, punching him in the mouth and jumping on him when he falls. Locke bleeds from the mouth. Jack sees the blood and says, "It looks like you were wrong too." Jack's hands move towards Locke's throat as they struggle. Locke finds a rock and hits Jack over the back of the head with it, and gets up and runs off. Auf der Hydra Insel The outrigger has reached Hydra island. Miles calls Ben, who is sitting with Sawyer, Kate, and Hurley. Miles informs him they're going to fly off the Island and that they should get to Hydra Island now. Claire emerges from the bushes and hold's Miles' group at gunpoint and shoots into the sand. Through the walkie talkie, Kate hears that Claire is there. Claire assumes Locke has sent them there to kill her. To convince her this isn't the case, Richard tells her they can go home and be free of Locke. He invites Claire to join them but she refuses and leaves. Im Dschungel The predicted wild storm arrives and the earthquakes continue. A large tree falls and traps Ben, pinning him. Sawyer, Hurley and Kate can't lift it. Sawyer says Locke was right, the Island is going down. Miles radios Ben. Kate finds Ben's walkie in the mud. Miles tells Kate that Frank is fixing the plane and they should get over there quick smart. He also tells Kate that Claire is around but won't come. Ben says he knows how they can get to Hydra Island - that Locke has a boat. Sawyer uses a fallen tree branch as a lever to try to free Ben. Die Klippen Locke stands on the cliff above the cliffside cave, looking at the Elizabeth is anchored a short distance offshore. He smiles. Jack arrives and yells "Locke!" Locke turns round and the two face each for the final showdown. Locke draws his knife and they run at each other across the uneven ground. Jack leaps at Locke and they fight as the storm rages and cliffs disintegrate. Locke at first drops his knife, then finds it during the struggle and runs Jack through under the rib cage. ♪ He is about to finish Jack off by pushing the knife through his neck, but pauses and says, I want her to know Jack, you died for nothing.” The point of the blade enters Jack's neck. There is a single gunshot, and Locke falls off Jack. Kate stands in the rain and screams, "I saved you a bullet!" Locke is fatally injured, but as the quakes continue he smiles and says that they are too late. Jack struggles to his feet and kicks him off the edge of the cliff. The Man in Black plummets off the cliff, impacts on a smaller cliffside below, and dies. Kate holds Jack who looks at the knife wound in his side. Jack says "I'll be fine, just find me some thread and I'll count to five." Sawyer, Hugo and Ben arrive and as Kate tells them that it's over the Island shakes with a violent earthquake. Ben tells the group that Frank and the rest are leaving and if they are going to catch up they had better climb down the ladders on the cliff face, get to the boat, sail to Hydra island, get on the plane, and fast. Jack says that whatever Desmond turned off he needs to turn it back on again. But he says that if people are going to leave they need to get on that plane. ♪ Kate tells him that he doesn't need to do this but Jack is adamant that he does. Jack wishes Sawyer good luck. Ben passes Sawyer the walkie saying that if the Island is going down then he is going down with it. Hugo refuses to climb the rickety wooden ladders and tells Jack that he is with him. ♪ Kate and Jack share a tearful goodbye - they have a final kiss and declare their love for each other. ♪ The island continues to shake uncontrollably. Sawyer calls Frank, who tells them he is going to leave while there is still ground to leave on. Sawyer follows Kate as she jumps off the cliff into the sea. They swim out to the Elizabeth. Die Landebahn Frank, Miles and Richard are in the cockpit of the plane. Frank turns on the electronics, to find that everything is working except for the hydraulics in the front. He turns to Miles and Richard and asks if either of them has mechanical experience. Richard looks bewildered; Miles says he worked for a contractor for a couple of summers renovating apartments. The island and the plane continue to shake terribly. Frank rips a page from his manual, throwing it and a roll of duct tape at Miles and tells him and Richard to get down there and make sure everything is together. Miles wraps a wad of duct tape around a metal hydraulic hose. Richard is helping and asks if it is going to work. Miles says that he doesn't have faith in a lot of things but that he believes in duct tape and thinks they will have things together soon. Frank is trying to get things squared away in the cockpit. He hears Ben's voice on the radio. Frank tells Ben to leave him alone and throws the radio aside to continue working. Frank fires the plane up. Kate and Sawyer swim ashore to Hydra Island and find a disconsolate Claire sitting on the beach. The Island continues to disintegrate. They hear the Ajira warming up. Claire says to Kate that she won't come because "the Island has made her crazy". Kate offers to help her and they all run for the plane. Lapidus prepares for takeoff and doesn't hear Sawyer's plea on the walkie for him to wait. ♪ Just then they make it to the runway, and Kate, Sawyer and Claire climb aboard. Ajira takes off as the runway disintegrates. Tears all round on board. ♪ Beim Licht Hurley helps Jack as they return with Ben to the Source. Jack tells them he is going down alone and makes it clear that he knows he will not survive. Jack explains to an overwrought Hurley that this is what is supposed to happen. Jack tells Hugo that it is he who the Island needs, that his job was to fix the source but after that it should be Hugo. Jack tells Hugo that he believes in him. Hugo agrees, but only till Jack returns. Ben finds an Oceanic bottle and Jack fills it from the stream and gives it to Hurley. After Hurley drinks Jack tells him "Now you are like me". ♪ Ben and Hugo lower Jack into the Source. Jack finds Desmond and carries him back to the rope. ♪ Desmond wants to return the plug but Jack tells him he has done enough and he needs to go home to be with his wife and son. Desmond asks Jack what will happen to him. Jack says that he'll see him in another life, "Brother". Jack finds the plug and drops it into the Source. Jack lies exhausted in the empty pool but a trickle of water starts flowing and then the light starts to return. Hugo and Ben haul on the rope and find Desmond on the end of it. Below, Jack sobs with relief as he is engulfed in the light. ♪ Ben and Hugo are with Desmond. Hugo takes in the idea that Jack has gone. ♪ Ben comforts him by telling Hugo that he did his job. Ben tells a frightened Hugo that he can do his job as the island's new protector by doing what he does best: taking care of people. Hugo asks how he can do things like helping Desmond to go home when people can't leave the Island. ♪ Ben says that that is how Jacob ran things and that maybe there is a better way. Hugo asks Ben for his help, saying he needs someone with experience. Ben says he would be honored. ♪ Jack awakens in the creek outside of the Source. ♪ Knowing that his life is ending, he slowly finds his way back to the bamboo grove. As he does, he passes by the white shoe, still hanging from the branch, and collapses to the ground in the same spot where he awoke after the crash of Flight 815. He hears a dog barking and turns his head to see Vincent running toward him through the trees. Jack laughs to himself as the dog licks his face and lies down beside him. ♪ Looking towards the sky, he sees the Ajira plane soar overhead. His eyes close. Kategorie:Episoden